(Once upon a time) Jealousy - ABS
by scramblegg
Summary: Misi Yoongi membentuk ABS, bertemu Kim Jaejoong dan Kang Daniel yang berakhir dengan hukuman sadis oleh seorang Park Jimin. Jimin x Yoongi, Minyoon/Yoonmin, Rated M.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

 **Jealousy - ABS**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

Kenal Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Heechul?

Yap, mereka adalah duo sohib yang dulu dekat karena satu agensi. Lebih dari sekedar junior dan senior sih. Sekarang masih dekat, hanya saja karena beda lokasi jadi jarang bertemu di tempat lama.

Seperti sekarang ini, di tempat nge- _gym_ atau apalah kalian sebut itu. Heecul dan Jaejoong reuni, dengan seorang lagi yang hanya meringis manis mengamati mereka.

"Hoo, kau Suga BTS kan?" Jaejoong menunjuk si manis yang dibawa kawannya itu usai bertemu sapa dengan Heechul.

"Eh, anda mengenal saya?" Si manis itu mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum malu. Jaejoong dengan anggunnya tertawa.

"Haha.. tentu saja! Astaga, siapa yang tidak mengenal grupmu era ini? Oh, kau merendah. Hei, Chul _ie_. Yang kau ceritakan benar. Dia lain sekali dari saat aku melihatnya di panggung," ujar Jaejoong kembali tertawa.

"E-eh? Memangnya bagaimana?" Yoongi, yang disebut Suga tadi, meringis kikuk. Apakah dia tampak buruk? Oh, dia jadi sedikit cemas.

"Ya, sudah kubilang kan? Si sangar itu aslinya manis-manis anak kucing," tukas Heechul, sukses membuat Yoongi mendelik.

"Siapa yang anak kucing?"

Heechul dan Jaejoong tertawa, sedangkan Yoongi semakin merasa bingung. Oleh karena itu, sebagai kawan yang baik, Heechul merangkul Yoongi dan menjelaskan maksud ucapannya dan Jaejoong tadi. "Maksudku, yaa.. kau ini sangat manis aslinya, Yoong. Tidak seperti saat kau _nge-rap_ di panggung."

Jaejoong mengangguki. "Ah, benar. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau membawa dia kemari, Chul _ie_? Tumben sekali kau tidak memilih restaurant daripada tempat ini."

"Oh, itu.." Heechul menoleh pada Yoongi, sedang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu-malu. "Dia butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuanku?" Jaejoong menoleh pada Yoongi juga. "Ada apa, hum?"

"Itu… saya ingin seperti anda," ucapnya malu-malu, kemudian meringis kaku. "Ingin punya ABS, seperti anda. Hehe."

Jaejoong melongo, sementara Heechul sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gemas. Selanjutnya Jaejoong bangun dari kursinya untuk berhamburan pada Yoongi, untuk mencubit pipinya.

" _Aigooo…_ Astaga manis sekalii!" Jaejoong tidak seperti Heechul yang selalu menahan diri. Dengan berani dia menguyel-uyel pipi Yoongi untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang maksud Yoongi, sebenarnya niat terpendam ini sudah ada sejak lama. Hanya saja, dia malu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi dia malu untuk menunjukkan bagian perutnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan bentuk perut. Akan tetapi, ketika Heechul bercerita tentang Jaejoong yang rutin berlatih hingga membentuk tubuhnya menjadi menawan, Yoongi jadi ingin.

"Eh, bukankah di grupmu juga ada member yang suka nge- _gym_ juga? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan mereka?" tanya Jaejoong disahuti Heechul segera.

"Aku sudah bertanya, tapi ya… dia kan malu," sahut Heechul membuat Yoongi menutup kedua tangannya ke wajahnya.

Jaejoong mengerjap sebelum berseru lagi. " _Aigooo…._ Kau benar-benar menggemaskan! Aku suka! Aku suka! Baiklah, akan kubantu!"

Sejak saat itu, Yoongi resmi menjadi murid Jaejoong dalam hal membentuk tubuhnya— _atau mungkin ABS yang diimpikannya?_

Selama berlatih, dia beberapa kali diajak makan juga oleh Jaejoong. Usai latihan atau sewaktu sesi istirahat, mereka akan mengobrol dan menjadi lebih dekat. Beberapa bahan obrolan mereka adalah mengenai _rookie_. Terutama tentang Samuel yang merupakan _rookie_ favorite Jaejoong dan Kang Daniel, _rookie_ favorite Yoongi.

Jika Jaejoong sudah cukup akrab dengan Samuel, maka kali ini adalah kesempatan Yoongi. Kang Daniel yang tidak terduga ternyata juga berlatih di tempat yang sama beberapa kali diajak bergabung untuk mengobrol bersama mereka.

"Hei, Daniel, kau sepertinya sudah lama berlatih ya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yaa, ototnya saja sudah kelihatan," sahut Heechul.

Daniel hanya meringis, mengangguk sopan sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk yang dia pesan. Jaejoong sendiri menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum melirik ke arah Yoongi. "Kalau begitu, di setiap hari senin dan selasa ketika Yoongi bisa berlatih, maukah kau menggantikanku menemaninya? Dua minggu ini aku ada jadwal soalnya."

"Eh?"

Yoongi membola, sementara suara Kang Daniel sudah terdengar menjawab penawaran dari _sunbae_ nya itu. "Boleh sih. Kebetulan saya juga tidak ada kesibukan di dua hari itu. Bagaimana dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_ sendiri?"

Yoongi menyetujuinya, mengundang senyuman penuh arti dari Jaejoong yang mengharapkan Daniel dan Yoongi bisa dekat seperti dia dan Samuel, berlainan dengan Heechul yang meringis cemas. _Aduh, bagaimana jika Jimin tahu?_

 _._

 _-Jealousy ABS-_

 _._

,

"Naik."

Suara dalam itu sedikit menggeram, mengisi kelengangan ruang latihan pribadi dari seorang putra dari keluarga Park yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas tubuhnya dalam kondisi tanpa busana. "Aku bilang, NAIK!"

" _Nnnaah—"_

Kedua tangan putih itu mulai gemetar, cengkrangamnya mendingin tanda ia sangat kelelahan dengan kegiatan ini. Oh, posisinya sekarang seperti push up tapi dengan tangan berada di besi yang berada di atas, dengan kaki menumpu pada dua sisi di sebelah Jimin yang duduk di bawahnya. " _J-jiminhh,_ kumohon…"

"Turun!" Jimin Park, dengan suara menahan amarah memerintah.

"J-jim."

"Turunkan pantatmu, Min Suga!" Dia membentak, membuat yang disebut namanya menegang hingga ke ujung tubuhnya. "KUBILANG—"

" _A-Aku berusaha—ahk."_

Yoongi yang dia sebut Suga dengan gemetar menahan tubuhnya, secara pelan membiarkan tubuhnya turun— _dan pantatnya semakin melahap penis Jimin yang tegak dan besar_.

 _Plakk_

Jimin menampar, membuat Yoongi goyah dan mendorong tubuhnya jatuh lebih cepat. _"Ouh.."_ Jimin melenguh, sedang Yoongi mendesah parah. Sakit, dan merasa terbelah. Titik kenikmatannya ditusuk terlalu cepat, sedang penisnya yang tegak tak bisa meledak.

Yoongi ingin mengumpat, tapi Jimin sudah lebih dulu membentak. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, berusaha menuruti perintah Jimin meski sakitnya _orgasme kering_ sudah tak bisa dibantah.

" _J—jimin.. kumohon.. Ahh—"_

"NAIK!"

" _Ngghaahh—"_

"TURUN!"

Jimin tak kunjung mengurangi nadanya yang marah, membuat Yoongi naik-turun dengan susah payah. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya yang polos, sedang matanya sembab tak berkesudahan.

Dan ekspresi Jimin yang melihat semua itu tak kunjung berubah, masih datar dengan mata menyorot tajam. Rahangnya masih keras, otot-otot lehernya masih tampak dengan napas tak teratur yang selalu menyemburkan bentakan.

Yoongi menangis, tapi masih bergerak. Jika dia tidak bergerak, Jimin akan menapar pipi pantatnya, membuatnya semakin gemetar tak nyaman.

" _J-jimin.. Hiks."_

"NAIK!"

Bibir Yoongi yang kian pucat tak Jimin pedulikan. Tidak peduli, bahkan ketika pemanas ruangan tidak terasa tengah menghangatkan karena bulir keringat mereka tetap terasa dingin. Karena Jimin tidak menyentuhnya selain ketika menampar. Karena tubuh Yoongi sama sekali tak terjamah, kecuali lubangnya yang naik turun melahap penis Jimin.

 _Karena Jimin sedang sangat marah…_

 _._

Yoongi menyesal, sangat menyesal karena lupa betapa menakutkannya Jimin ketika marah. Niat hati ingin membuat kejutan untuk perubahan tubuhnya yang kian menawan malah mengundang amukan.

Di sesi latihan ke sekian, ketika Daniel menjadi pengganti Jaejoong untuk membimbingnya di hari senin dan selasa, Jimin tiba-tiba datang menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi tanpa peduli Daniel sudah kebingungan melihat mereka.

Jimin menariknya, dan tidak peduli ribuan mata pegawai tempat latihan itu mengamati mereka. Dia menariknya, kemudian membantingnya di mobil sebelum mobil tersebut dia kemudikan jauh ke tempat yang tak Yoongi ketahui sebelumnya. Sebuah tempat latihan pribadi yang ternyata dibangun oleh Jimin sendiri.

 _Sebuah tempat penyiksaan dalam kenikmatan yang entah kapan berakhirnya, yang tengah dialami Yoongi saat ini.._

 _._

 _BUKK.._

 _"AHKK—"_

Yoongi menjerit kesakitan ketika pegangannya lepas, membuatnya jatuh—hampir benar-benar melahap keseluruhan milik Jimin jika saja tangan Jimin tidak menahan kedua tubuhnya. Jimin sendiri melenguh, tapi kemudian menggeram dan mendorong pinggulnya untuk membuat Yoongi tersentak.

" _Jjyahh—ahk,"_ Yoongi tersentak.

Jimin membuatnya kembali duduk tegak dengan tangan kini bertumpu di kedua bahunya yang masih kekar. _Masih, karena Jimin tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangan ototnya…_

 _"Ahh… ahh.. ahh.."_

Jimin mulai memainkan _hipsnya_ , menggempur Yoongi yang penisnya kian memerah yang ingin meledak namun tak bisa. _Benda itu masih di sana_ , dan Jimin mungkin akan membunuhnya jika dia melepasnya tanpa seizinnya.

" _Ahh… Tolong, hyahh.. Lepas.. Ahkk."_ Yoongi mendesah kacau, menangis tersiksa dan sia-sia. Jimin tidak mendengarkannya, masih menusuk dan kian cepat temponya.

Jimin semakin cepat menggempur karena hampir mencapai puncaknya sedangkan Yoongi semakin menyiksa tenggorokannya yang mendesah tak kira-kira. _Yang mendesah penuh siksa, meminta Jimin membiarkan dia melepas orgasmenya…_

" _Ouhh, shitt, kau ketat—"_

 _"Lepas—hiks, tolong.. ahh.. Ahk,"_ desah Yoongi, terpotong oleh hentakan Jimin yang kian kasar. "Lepaasss! _AHH—_ "

Jimin semakin menyiksanya. Ketika hentakannya kian cepat, tangannya justru menggerayangi miliknya yang memerah dan keras. Sudah siap meledak. Bukannya melepas pengganjalnya, malah meremas dan memijat kesetanan.

Yoongi menangis dan mendesah bersamaan. Jimin semakin kurang ajar. Sekali lagi, bukannya melepas benda itu, malah Jimin mainkan dengan menaik-turunkan dari lubang _uretra_ nya seperti ingin mengoyak lubang itu, dan sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan.

" _AHHKK… AHH.."_

"KATAKAN—Hmm. KATAKAN KAU MENYESAL!"

Yoongi masih mendesah, mencakar-cakar bahu Jimin tak terkira. "APA KAU MASIH INGIN SELINGKUH LAGI HAH?!"

" _AKUHH—TIDAK… AHH.."_ Yoongi menjerit lagi ketika remasan Jimin seperti ingin meremukkan _miliknya. "AKU TIDAK SELINGKUH..HYAHH.._ "

Jimin menghentak lagi, kini menyempatkan diri menggigit keras kedua puting Yoongi bergantian. Yoongi menangis, antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan. Yoongi mendesah kacau.

"Kau milikku seorang, Suga…"

" _Ahh… ahh.."_

Jimin menghentak kian cepat, bahkan ketika Yoongi mencengkramnya semakin keras sembari mengangguk di sela-sela siksaan. " _Iya.. ahhk.. Aku milikmu, ahh.. lepas.."_

Jimin kemudian tersenyum puas. Tanpa melemahkan hentakan, segera setelah sempat meremas, ditariknya ring yang menancap di atas lubang penis Yoongi dan membuatnya _lepas._

 _"AAAHHH…"_

 _Jimin menyusul segera, membuat mereka berdua terkulai lemas dengan Yoongi memeluknya dan berada di atas…_

 _._

 _-Jealousy ABS-_

.

"Yoongi," gumaman itu membuat telinganya meremang hingga mencapai dada. Usapan itu juga, membuatnya terbuai hampir mencapai nirvana. "Ayo minta maaf."

"Kau du…" _lu,_ Yoongi tak mampu mengucapkannya. Suaranya hilang. Dia pun tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya, masih bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Jimin yang sedang didudukinya. "Kau …" _Jahat._

Jimin terkekeh pelan sebelum kecupan itu mendarat di atas surainya. Yoongi mencoba mengangkat kepala, menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya. Yoongi mengucap sesuatu, tanpa nada—karena suaranya sudah tak ada sekarang.

 _Aku hampir mati._

Sedang Jimin hanya tersenyum tampan, sebelum mengecup keningnya kali ini. "Kau membuatku marah duluan."

"Dan kau usai marah setelah menyiksaku, benar?" Suara Yoongi patah-patah mengucapkan, disahuti gelengan kepala Jimin yang rautnya berubah datar.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah selesai marah, hah?"

Yoongi membola, sebelum rasa takutnya kian kembali. Matanya mulai memanas, kini bibirnya sudah mengerucut menahan tangis. "J-jim.."

"Makanya, cepat minta maaf," ucap Jimin dengan nada dalam. Tangannya mengusap poni Yoongi yang berantakan, mengusap sudut matanya yang menggenang. "Aku menunggu…"

Yoongi sedikit mengusakkan kepalanya di sekitar ceruk Jimin, sebelum mendongak dengan mata sembab yang sangat buruk.

"Maaf," begitu ucapnya tanpa suara. "Maafkan aku, Jimin _ie_ … Aku tidak selingkuh."

Alis Jimin naik satu, membuat Yoongi meremang kemudian. "Jaejoong- _sunbae_ tidak bisa melatih tadi, diganti Daniel.."

"Dan kau memanfaatkannya untuk mencuri hati Daniel juga kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, air matanya yang kembali tergenang sudah berlinang. "Yoongi Cuma cinta Jimin. Cuma milik Jimin saja."

Jimin bergeming beberapa saat, membiarkan Yoongi kembali terisak sembali mengusak kepalanya pada tubuh Jimin beberapa kali. Jimin kemudian menghela napas. Tangannya kemudian mengangkat kepala Yoongi untuk dia raih bibirnya.

 _Cup…_

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu." Yoongi masih merenggut, ingin menangis, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Jimin balas tersenyum juga. "Tapi ingat, kau hanya milikku."  
Yoongi mengangguk segera. "Yoongi milik Jimin saja."

"Aku juga hanya milikmu, sayangku." Jimin kemudian mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yoongi yang tak berbalut apa-apa. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Yoongi cinta Jimin juga." Jimin tersenyum karena Yoongi mengucapnya tanpa suara. Hanya helaan napas saja.

Jimin kemudian bangun dari duduk bersandarnya dengan Yoongi yang masih bergelayut di pangkuan. "Pegangan, kita pindah ke matras. Jangan tidur di sini. Tidak nyaman."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja. Jimin menggendongnya ke matras sebelum mengambil air hangat untuk membersihkan kekacuan yang dia lakukan. Yoongi sudah terkulai pasrah dengan mata terpejam dan napas teratur. Dia tidur karena kelelahan.

Jimin tersenyum diam-diam ketika selesai, ketika mengamati tubuh polos kekasihnya.

"Ya.. Lumayan sih hasilnya, tapi ko aku masih tidak rela ya kalau dia pamer perut di mana-mana?" Jimin mengamati perubahan bentuk tubuh Yoonginya, tapi tak bisa memungkiri kalau kulit seputih susu itu masih tampak lembut seperti bayi.

"Berotot sih, tapi masih mengundang predator kalau dipamerkan begini. Ckck, dasar Yoongi tidak peka!" Gerutunya sebelum menggelar selimut dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang sudah dibersihkan olehnya.

 _Kalau berotot tapi masih menggoda begini, masa rela bagi-bagi? –untuk Jimin si manusia pelit, saingan penikmat fan-servis dari tubuh Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
